


Blue

by xRabbitx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, Dunno lol, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Just a lil smut fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: Keith is woken up in the middle of the night by Shiro.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Langamire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Langamire/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic!
> 
>  
> 
> **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BLUE!!!**
> 
>  
> 
> You have blessed me with so much amazing art over the last couple of years, so I wanted to give a little something back. It's not much at all, but I hope you like it ^^
> 
> Have a wonderful birthday, and make Loke spoil you absolutely rotten, plz!

*

 

            ”Keith?”

            Keith’s eyes fly open and he sits bolt upright in the bed as if someone just shot en electric current through his sleeping body. Shiro is standing in the doorway to his room. His face in hidden in the semi-darkness, but Keith can tell from his posture that he’s upset over something.

            “What is it? What’s wrong?” Keith asks, already rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and climbing out of bed, ready for anything.

            “No, wait, everything’s fine,” Shiro hurries to say, and he comes into the room, closing the door behind him. Keith pauses with one foot out on the cold floor. As Shiro comes closer, Keith can tell that he’s only wearing his pajama bottoms and nothing else. The white lock of hair is sticking to his sweaty forehead, and there are still crease marks on his cheek from the pillow.

            Keith frowns as he looks up at Shiro. “What’s wrong? You look terrible.”

            “Just—I had a nightmare,” Shiro explains, and he doesn’t meet Keith’s eyes as he talks. “About when I was imprisoned—you know. I didn’t feel like being alone.”

            “Oh.” This was not what Keith had expected. He had thought they were being attacked, or that Shiro was having some kind of medical emergency, but no, he was having a bad dream. It’s kind of incredible that Shiro came to him like this, waking him up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare, and Keith’s urge to protect Shiro from everything that’s bad in this universe just grew tenfold.

            “I’m sorry,” Shiro mumbles and turns to leave. “I shouldn’t have woken you up. It’s just a stupid dream.”

            “Wait!” Keith reaches out and grabs Shiro by the wrist, stopping him in his tracks. “It’s not stupid, okay? I can’t even imagine what things you experienced in captivity and having nightmares about it is normal.”

            Shiro’s face softens a bit in the dim light. “Thanks, Keith.”

            “So, uh,” Keith says, very much aware that he’s still holding Shiro’s wrist, “you can stay. Do you want to watch a movie or something?”

            “I don’t want to keep you up all night,” Shiro says, shifting his weight a bit. “You need rest.”

            “And you don’t?” Keith huffs and shakes his head as he gets out of bed. He grabs Shiro by the shoulders and steers him over to the little couch in the corner of the room. It’s not much, but it’s just big enough for two people.

            “Sorry, I don’t have any movies from Earth,” Keith tells Shiro as he sits him down on the couch. “You’ll have to make do with weird Altean ones. I think this one is a comedy, but I’m not really sure.” Keith opens the interface on the screen and taps his way to a movie that he’s watched a couple of times, mostly because he can sort of follow the plot despite not speaking a single word of Altean. He starts the movie, then sits down on the couch next to Shiro. It occurs to him that Shiro is still naked from the waist up, and although it is admittedly a splendid sight, the room isn’t exactly warm (Keith likes to sleep in a cool room), so Keith gets up and grabs his blanket, handing it to Shiro. It’s still warm, and Shiro instantly wraps it around himself with a sigh and a soft, “Thanks.”

            Keith is pretty sure he understands more and more of this movie every time he watches it, and this time, he realizes a pretty important piece of the plot, and he ends up so interested in the story that he kind of forgets for a moment that Shiro is there. He’s reminded half an hour later, though, when he notices a soft snore coming from Shiro.

            Shiro has fallen asleep, leaning to the side and dangerously close to falling off the couch. Keith has to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing, and he leans over, gently urging Shiro away from the edge of the couch. Shiro grunts and looks a bit displeased with being moved, but it doesn’t seem to wake him up. Instead, Shiro just leans to the other side, letting out a long, soft sigh as he rests his head on Keith’s shoulder. Something heavy and warm seems to drop in Keith’s stomach, and for a moment he just sits there, stiff as a board while Shiro snores into his t-shirt.

            After a couple of minutes where Shiro doesn’t wake up, Keith finally dares to move. He very carefully sneaks an arm around Shiro and adjusts him a bit so they can both get more comfortable. Then he leans back with a soft sigh, tucking the blanket around himself as well before drawing his legs up under him to keep his feet off the cold floor. Shiro is big and warm, and his hair is tickling Keith’s cheek. It feels nice sitting here, and Keith can’t stop himself from thinking that it would be even nicer if Shiro would always sit right here, next to Keith so Keith could keep him safe forever. He’s not sure why he feels such a fierce instinct to protect Shiro, but it’s always been that way even since the day Keith had first laid eyes on Shiro. Shiro had been older, larger, and stronger than Keith, and yet, there had been something vulnerable about him that had made Keith want to just take care of him, like a stray puppy or something like that. The urge had only gotten stronger the more he had gotten to know Shiro.

            It had always been so easy with Shiro; they had gotten close really quickly, and neither of them could really explain why. There had just been this chemistry between them unlike anything Keith had ever experienced before, and he had often observed how Shiro’s other older friends had gotten jealous at him. And he had understood why. Keith knows he can get Shiro’s attention in a second if he wants to, and he fucking loves it. Not much satisfies him more than watching Lance’s outraged face when he’s in the middle of telling Shiro a story, and all Keith has to do is put a hand on Shiro’s shoulder to make Shiro’s attention drift. It’s a really mean thing to do to Lance, of course, but Lance has been trying to get Shiro’s attention from day one, and sure, that’s fine—Keith isn’t stingy—but every now and then, he likes to remind Lance exactly who Shiro really belongs to. Shiro is his very best friend, and Keith is Shiro’s. They can never be replaced, and that’s the way Keith likes it. It makes him feel special that someone as amazing as Shiro would ever want to be in the same room as him, and even though Keith likes to act like a smug, arrogant bastard most of the time, he’s actually deadly scared that maybe Shiro will one day get sick of him.

            Shiro grunts softly and shifts a bit next to Keith, and Keith turns his gaze away from the screen to smile at Shiro. But he smile falters when he sees Shiro’s face. It’s not the face of someone cradled in peaceful sleep. No, not at all. Shiro’s brow is furrowed, his face twisted in a terrified grimace, and he twitches every now and then.

            “No,” Shiro breathes as if talking to some invisible entity in the room. “Don’t. Let go of me!”

            “Shiro,” Keith whispers, trying to gently pat Shiro’s cheek. He knows that it can sometimes be bad to wake up someone in the middle of a vivid dream, but there’s no way he’s going to let Shiro stay trapped in a Galra nightmare.

            “Stop!” Shiro says a little louder. “Stop it!”

            “Shiro, wake up,” Keith tells him, and without really thinking about it, he wraps his arms around Shiro and tugs him close, tucking Shiro’s face up against his chest. Shiro yelps and struggles a bit, still stuck in the dream, but Keith just holds him tight, stroking Shiro’s hair and repeating his name.

            “Hey, Shiro, wake up,” Keith says a little louder, threading his fingers through Shiro’s hair again and again until Shiro finally stops struggling.

            “Keith?” he whispers, and Keith can feel his warm breath through the flimsy fabric of his t-shirt. “Wha—?”

            “You were dreaming,” Keith hums, not really sure why his heart is thumping this hard against his ribcage. “It’s okay. It wasn’t real. I’m here, okay?”

            Shiro is trembling all over, but he’s nodding, and Keith wraps his arms tighter around Shiro, closing his eyes and tilting his head a bit to bury his lips and nose in Shiro’s hair.

            “They can’t hurt you again, okay?” he breathes, and Shiro is curling his arms around Keith’s waist. “No when I’m here. I won’t let them, okay?”

            “Yeah,” Shiro whispers. His fingers are twisting in Keith’s t-shirt, and it’s like neither of them can really sit still; Keith shifts closer to Shiro, sliding a hand down to cup the back of Shiro’s buzzed head, gently scratching his nails over the short hair, and Shiro is straightening up a little so they can hug properly. Their cheeks are brushing against each other, and Shiro’s skin is hot and sweaty, and Keith is turning his head to rub his lips over Shiro’s warm cheek, and the skin is salty, and Keith is licking it, and Shiro is turning his head, too, and now they’re kissing, and Shiro is moaning into Keith’s mouth, and Keith feels like his whole body is vibrating, humming, buzzing with to get Shiro closer and closer and closer.

            Everything happens in one long, fluid motion, and it takes a second or two before Keith’s brain even registers the fact that he’s actually kissing Shiro, and Shiro is actually kissing him back. But when it does, oh boy, it’s like someone just flipped a switch inside his head. A spike of electricity surges up Keith’s spine, and he presses up against Shiro’s front and burying his fingers in Shiro’s thick hair to twist and tug at it. Shiro moans into the kiss again, and although Keith has spent a lot of time wondering what Shiro might sound like being kissed within an inch of his life (a totally platonic thought, of course!), it has done nothing to prepare him for what Shiro actually sounds like. Shiro’s voice is normally so commanding, so assertive, and confident. He leads Voltron with skill and authority, and it’s rare to see his orders questioned by anyone. Shiro’s moaning, though— _these_ moans are nothing like that; they’re soft, submissive, and they’re kindling a spark deep inside Keith that he didn’t even know he had. It’s a spark that urges Keith to push Shiro down, to hold him down, to make him wriggle and squirm, maybe even make him beg.

            Somehow, they manage to get off the couch and move over to the bed without breaking the kiss or even utter a single word. Shiro is stretched out on his back in the sheets, and Keith is straddling one of his thighs and leaning over him and still kissing him. Keith’s lips are tingling, and he already knows they’re going to be swollen and flushed by tomorrow, but he doesn’t care. This is worth having to fend off annoying questions from Lance tomorrow, and infinitely more, too.

            Keith straightens up a bit, finally breaking the kiss so he can catch his breath and get a proper look at Shiro, and what a sight it is. Shiro’s cheeks are flushed pink, his hair is tousled, and he’s gazing up at Keith through dark, lowered lashes. He’s still wearing his pajama pants, but it’s only a matter of time before they have to do, because there’s a bulge there between Shiro’s legs that Keith really wants a closer look at.

            “What are you looking at?” Shiro asks him, panting softly. It’s the first words they’ve exchanged since the kiss happened.

            “I’m looking at you, dummy,” Keith says, stroking a hand over Shiro’s smooth chest. He has always had a thing for Shiro’s chest, and especially his pecs. Shiro has always been big while Keith has known him, but when he had returned from captivity, he had been a mere shadow of his former self. But now, after good food and exercise for several months, Shiro looks even better than he did before he got captured. Keith’s fingers travel over the two large bumps that are Shiro’s pectoral muscles, and he can’t resist the urge to grab both of them and squeeze them hard, so that’s exactly what he does. Shiro lets out a surprised splutter of laughter, which only makes Keith squeeze them even harder, and this in turn makes Shiro laugh even louder.

            “I’ve been wanting to do that forever,” Keith admits, chuckling and leaning down to touch his forehead to Shiro’s.

            “You have?”

            “Yeah. I just didn’t know it until now.”

            “What else have you been wanting to do?” Shiro asks him in a soft whisper, and Keith knows that it’s an invitation. Shiro’s fingers are traveling up Keith’s arms and into his hair, pulling it back and away from Keith’s face. They just stare at each other for a moment before Keith leans down to kiss Shiro again.

            “I’ll show you,” Keith breathes into Shiro’s mouth, and he breaks the kiss in favor of kissing and nibbling his way over Shiro’s jaw and down the front of his throat.

            To most people, Shiro has always and only shown his composed side, his leader side; the side of him that spearheads Voltron, the side that is never rattled or out of composure. There is nothing of that Shiro left right now. The Shiro that’s in Keith’s bed right now has no composure or control whatsoever. This Shiro is arching and squirming in the sheets and digging his heels into the mattress while covering his mouth with one to muffle the moans and whimpers that Shiro can’t seem to hold back. This Shiro is spreading his legs like a whore and tugging at Keith’s hair with his free hand while Keith sucks the thick length of Shiro’s dick in a relentlessly steady bob of his head. This Shiro sucks in a hissing breath when Keith pushes a spit-slicked finger against his hole, and he sucks in another, deeper one, when Keith’s finger—this time covered in proper lube—pushes into him.

            “You okay?” Keith breathes against Shiro’s balls in between licks and kisses to the tender skin.

            “Yeah,” Shiro pants, his muscles twitching around Keith’s finger. His cock is lying on his hip, fat and swollen and still wet with Keith’s spit. It has flushed a dark red, and it’s incredibly tempting to lean it and drag his tongue over it, so that’s exactly what Keith does. At the same time, he twists his finger inside Shiro, trying to find that good spot, and he must have found it, because Shiro gasps out loud enough for Keith to briefly worry if anyone can hear them, and his body jerks so hard that his thighs almost squash Keith’s head.

            It’s almost painful to watch Shiro like this, because it’s basically the most arousing sight Keith has ever witnessed, and his dick—still tucked away, untouched—is straining so hard against the front of his pajama pants that it feels like it’s about to rip through the fabric. Keith ignores it, though, because he’s a lot more interested in making Shiro gaps like that again.

            “More,” Shiro breathes, lifting his head to gaze at Keith, and his gaze shoot a spike of heat straight to Keith’s cock. “Please, Keith. More.”

            It’s honestly a bit of a miracle that Keith doesn’t just shove his dick straight into Shiro after that, but he has just enough sense left in his brain to realize that it would hurt Shiro, and instead, Keith adds another finger while gazing up at Shiro.

            “Come here,” Keith half-growls, sitting up on his knees while still fucking his two fingers into Shiro’s ass. Shiro does as he’s told, pushing himself up far enough that Keith can reach him with his free hand. Keith tugs Shiro close and crushes their lips together in a kiss so heated that it makes his head spin.

            “Keith,” Shiro breathes a few minutes later. “S’enough. I—I want you.” He lies back down, panting softly through his swollen lips, and looks so stupidly gorgeous that Keith almost suspects Shiro from trying to make him come early. He has never seen Shiro like this before, not even in his most vulnerable moments. This is a whole new side of Shiro—soft, raw, and completely and utterly exposed. He looks up at Keith like Keith is the only other being in the universe, and it’s probably the scariest look anyone has ever given him. Had it been anyone other than Shiro giving him that look, Keith would have fled in a second. But this is Shiro, the only person Keith trusts entirely with his life, his secrets, with everything, and Keith has never been this devoted to anyone or anything in his entire life.

            He would probably have been scared shitless, but he’s too busy pounding Shiro into the mattress. Shiro is big and burly, and he melts in Keith’s arms, panting around Keith’s tongue while Keith shoves his dick as deep into Shiro’s ass as it will go. Shiro is clinging to him, and Keith is moaning helplessly against Shiro’s ear while sweat is making their bodies slipping and sliding against each other. Keith has never in his life fucked someone this hard or this deep before, and he knows they’re both going to have bruises tomorrow. But it doesn’t matter, because Shiro is coming around him, his fat cock jerking and flooding his belly, and Keith is coming inside Shiro, and Shiro’s muscles are clenching around him and milking every last drop from him.

            Shiro doesn’t have any more nightmares that night, but that doesn’t stop Keith from waking him up around dawn, ready for round two before the others on the ship wake up.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it :)
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/drrtyrabbit) or [Tumblr](https://rabbitvswonderland.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
